Flowers Do Exist
by Flip Flop Slop Mop
Summary: Ichigo has been caught by Grimjaw. With no way out, can Ichigo make it out alive? Will his friends come to get him?


The light streamed in from the jail cell window high above where Ichigo sat, which eventually awoken him as the light became stronger as it became daytime. How long has it been since Grimjaw trapped him? A day? A week? A month? He didn't know how long it had been, but much too long for his liking.

Each day, miraculously, a single bowl of rice sat on the ground full of rice with a bowl of water, which Ichigo had to get on his knees to eat and drink it. Just like a dog.

He found it humorous of Grimjaw's attempt to break his spirit, but he never gave up hope. He knew Chad, Orihime, and Rukia were all doing their best to save him. He knew they would come for him. But it had been so long... Was Grimjaw giving them that much of a problem? Or had they died?

No. Not possible. He had to keep on hoping, hoping is all he had.

Ichigo got down on his knees and began to eat the bowl of rice, his hands were bound by a straight jacket like device, something made of cloth so strong he couldn't make a scratch on it no matter how hard he tried.

Ichigo sat back down on the ground with a "THUMP" and sighed, and looked up at the light streaming into the window. He longed to get out of this enclosed prison, and finally put the issue to rest with Grimjaw. He swore to seek vengeance against him.

"Heh heh heh..." The voice rang inside Ichigo's head, "You know it is hopeless, just give in." It was Zangestu. He would have been fine with being in prison, but the constant torment from Zangestu was breaking him, literally from the inside.

Ichigo looked up with sunken, tired eyes, eyes almost blank of feeling, ones that had lost hope. He knew what was going to happen next. Zangetsu was using this as the perfect opportunity to break him. He saw Zangestu standing there, smiling down on him. He grit his teeth and barely managed to whisper his name.

"Looking worse every day." Zangestu chuckled as he crouched down to Ichigo's level, "You know what's going to happen next don't you, Ichigo-chan." Zangetsu licked his lips in satisfaction and smiled. Ichigo could only stare in hatred, he knew he could do nothing. Zangetsu pulled out his blade, and stabbed Ichigo in the shoulder. Pain spread all throughout Ichigo's body, making him almost cry out. He bit down on his lower lip, and glared hatefully still at Zangetsu.

"So quiet today, I'll be sure to make you scream much, much more..." He then crunched right down on Ichigo's crotch, which literally knocked the breath out of Ichigo. He pressed harder and harder, almost to the point he was sure he would break them, and all he could do was gasp in such an immense pain coursing through his body.

Just as he was about to pass out, Zangetsu released him from the ball crushing torture. Ichigo felt a tea stroll down his face, "I'll fucking kill you".

"Oh, right now?" Zangetsu chuckled, "It seems you really do like it don't you." He stared down and Ichigo's bulging crotch in amusement, "What a perverted masochist, no wonder you like to fight." Zangetsu made a swift kick to Ichigo's face, knocking his head down on the concrete floor causing a major gash in his head. Ichigo's member continued to throb in place, even with the pain coursing through his veins.

Zangetsu pulled down his pants in one swift, aggressive motion, exposing his shameful attraction to the pain. "Disgusting." Zangetsu spat. He once again, stepped violently on Ichigo's dick, making him crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Come on already, I don't have all day." He continued to bury Ichigo's rock hard cock into the concrete, sending shocks of intense pain and pleasure from that one organ being violently violated by his other half.

"N-No stop... stop... STOP!" Ichigo cried out as he came, but just then the door unlocked. Ichigo looked through his tears to see a person at the doorway, and eventually made it out to be Chad. Chad looked at him, in shock and horror. Ichigo assumed he was looking at the awful state he was in and how beat up he was.

"I-Ichigo...?" Chad whispered, looking at his cock.

"C-Chad... Help me..."

Chad slowly walked towards Ichigo, and crouched down next to his crotch. From out of Ichigo's dick was a single white daisy, bloomed fully. Chad stared carefully at the flower, "picked" it from Ichigo's cock. He stared curiously at the odd flower, but smiled and placed the flower behind Ichigo's free ear, "Pretty..."


End file.
